friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Manerria: Online; Episode 1: The Game of Blades and Magic
By Terrarian Pony Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Manerria: Online Episode 1 The Game of Blades and Magic ... The next day, Terra opened her new game. She didn't know what to expect, but that wasn't going to stop her. She inserted the game, and placed the Pon-3 Box over her face. She lied down on her bed, pressed the button on the side of the visor-like device, and it activated. Suddenly, she was inside a white void. The game began to ask her a few questions. Question 1: What type of of character will you be? There was selection of several different types of characters. Pony, cat pony, dracony, hippogryph, wraith, bat pony, changeling, zebra, dryad, vampire, werwolf, seapony, deer pony, and a buch of other selections. After careful consideration, Terra chose the Seapony. Question 2: What is will your character's name be? A virtual keyboard appeared in front of Terra. It was strange, but she followed. She was unable to use the space button, so she typed her username as "Terra_the_Blade". Question 3: Which position would you like to be? (Can pick up to three) There were a few options, including knight, blacksmith, archer, mage, thief, miner, builder, bard, alchemist, healer. Terra chose Knight, archer, and healer. Last question: What special attributes does your character have based on your answer to q1 and q3? (Choose one for each position) Seapony: Whirlpool, bubble blast, water beam Knight: Dual weild swords, armor enchanter, light carrier Archer: Dual weild crossbow, tri-shooter Healer: Reviver, buffer, poison remover Terra chose bubble blast, dual weild swords, dual weild crossbow, and reviver. Once she was done with all of that, she was asked if she wanted to custimize her character, or make it randomized. She chise to customize her character. Terra chose to make her character a sea-green color, with a light-purple mane. She was still a pegasus, with aquatic wings, and the tips of her tail were dark green. She had gills, and her ears had double points. Once she was done cusomizing her character, the game asked her or not to confirm this customization. She clicked confirm, and a world began to form in front of her. ... Terra was in a small fountain. She felt like she no longer had fur, because she didn't. In place of pony fur were sea-green scales, and instead of a pony tail, was a scaley fish tail, with dark green tips at the end. She checked to see if she still had wings. She did. She felt her face with a hoof... to find out that her hoof was squishy instead of hard. She knew that neuro transceiver inside the Pon-3 Box could imitate touch-feeling, but this felt too real. Suddenly, another player came up to the edge of the fountain. ???: "Hello there! My name is Coralilsa. You must be a new player. Welcome to Manerria." Terra:" Um... hi. My name is Terra and... well yeah, I am new. Are you one of the other players?" Coralisa's smile brightened the area. Coralisa:" Oh no, I am actually what you players call an NPC, but unlike other video games you would play, NPCs in Manerria: Online are programmed with the ability to have natural conversation with the players they meet." Terra:" Wait, so you know your in a video game? Isn't that kinda... fourth wall breaking?" Coralisa:" Yes well,uh... ehem. Anyways, this town here is called Aquapolis, a town where Seapony players come to to buy, sell, or even rest. I am Aquapolis's guidance villager, which means I can give any kind of information you need onthe town itself, or the game. Other types of players come as well, but only those that haven't decided to wage war on the Seapony players. Our closest allies are in Canania, the town of werewolves." Terra:" Why the werewolves?" Coralisa:" I'm not sure, but the Seapony players, and the werewolf players really seem to like hanging around eachother." Terra:" I see. So... where do I go from here?" Coralisa:" Anywhere you want. Though I have to warn you, some areas have a set level, and could house strong enemies, so you might want to level up before going into places like that, or, as the players would say 'you would get totally wrecked'." Terra:" Okay then. Are you sure your not just another player?" Coralisa giggled softly. Coralisa:" Well, I have other business to attend to, but if you need any info I can provide, then I will either be here, or in Aquapolis's inn. Oh, and before I forget, your personal starter equipment is in the chest there near the fountain." And just like that, the NPC walked away, and Terra crawled herself out of the public fountain, even though the water felt good on her new scale-covered body. She walked over to the chest where her starter equipment was. Inside was an iron trident, and iron sword, a wooden bow, and medicine kit. Terra:" Wow, this game is awsome, but I wonder if I can really make some friends in this game like mom said." Terra sighed, then she spotted two more items in the chest. One of them was a book that carried information about the game, crafting recipes, and more. The other was an empty journal that she could write in. Terra:" I know it's just a game, but it seems so... real." She saw players everywhere, getting along. There were a few players in town that didn't look like seaponies. Some players were dueling off against each other, some were buying items from vendors, and some were just training with their in-game skills. Terra:" Hmm... where to start. Huh?" An instrument was heard being played not too far away. Another player, who's character was a deer pony, was playing a lute with his magic. He was obviously a unicorn in real life because he still had a horn. Terra wasn't given the option to change weather she was an earth pony, pegasus, or a unicorn. It seemed as though if you were a pegasus in real life, you would be a pegasus in-game, no matter what type of character you choose. The unicorn stallion with the lute had blue fur, and a green mane. His cutie mark was three strings. The closer she got, the better his playing sounded. Terra:" That's some nice playing. May I sit next to you?" The stallion looked up, and instantly blushed. ???: (I-is that girl talking to me?) Terra:" Um... hello?" ???: (She is... where did she even come from. Why did she approach me of all ponies? What do I say?) Terra:" HEY! CAN YOU... HEAR ME!?" ???:" S-sorry... you suprised me." Terra:" I just walked up to you. You don't mind if I sit next to you do you?" ???:" N-no... not at all. I'm MaxxLegend361... uh, but you can call me Maxx." Terra:" Nice to meet you Maxx, I'm Terra_the_Blade, but you can call me Terra." Maxx:" H-hi... I-I'm sorry. I'm just suprised that I'm actually talking to a girl right now." Terra:" Oh, it's um... not like that. I'm actually a lesbian." Maxx:" O-oh. Yeah, I should have figured. Heheh..." Terra:" I'm just here 'cause I heard your music. It's really nice." Maxx:" Really? You aren't making fun of me are you?" Terra:" N-no... I mean it. You are really good." Maxx:" Well... thanks. I come to this town often, and I've never seen you here. You new?" Terra:" Uh... well um... y-yes." Maxx:" Cool. I'm fairly new myself. I've been playing for about two weeks." Terra:" R-really? Why do you come here a lot?" Maxx:" Most of the seapony players are nice, and so are the NPCs here. They always make great conversationalists." Terra:" Really?" Maxx:" The NPCs in Aquapolis also sell gills potions, which are good for water breathing. You wouldn't need it though, 'cause you're already a seapony. You have the water breathing ability." Terra:" That's cool. What else can seasponies do?" Maxx:" Well you'll figure it out when you level up some more, but at the moment, you should be able to use whatever special skill you chose." Terra:" Oh... I chose bubble blast. Is that a good one?" Maxx:" Sure. It works best if you want to cause splash damage." Terra:" What's that?" Maxx:" It's when hit one target, and everything else around gets hurt within a certain proximty. Like an explosion." Terra:" That's the coolest thing I've ever heard! What can you do?" Maxx:" Oh, well deer ponies aren't that powerful actually. The only reason I chose to be one is because they make the best support characters. I'd rather support players in battle with boosts than to actually battle myself. That's why I became a bard. As I level up, I can learn different songs that give other players boosts and abilities." Terra:" How many songs have you learned?" Maxx:" Only two, one for healing other players, and one to give them a buff boost so they can become strong as long as I'm playing for them. However, I don't have a song that heal or boost myself yet. I have to level up more." Terra:" That's super cool!" Maxx:" There are some songs that can be learned if I find music sheets. And there is this really cool song I want to learn that makes a shield around myself and any player that Ican hear me." Terra:" What if you find yourself in battle though?" Maxx:" Oh, well if I have to defend myself, I uh... I hit things with my instrument." Terra:" Wha- doesn't that break it?" Maxx:" Well it did break once, so I took it to a black smith, and he fixed it up for me. He even gave it some modifications and enchantments for a few extra coin. That was just two days ago actually. He said it won't break as easy with it's new upgrades." Terra:" That's good." ???:" Yeah, but how do you know it's stolen, hm!?" They looked over, and saw a cat pony arguing with one of the seapony guards. The cat pony was holding a dark green trident. Guard:" Because it's my job to know." Cat pony:" It's your job to know? You know how many tridents there are like this?" Guard:" That trident is one of a kind. It's a legendary item. There is only one player in the game that weilds the emerald trident. It belongs to the commander of the Aquapolis army, Xx_Mega_Lark_xX!" Cat pony:" That's a stupid username. It's like having the name Jim." Guard:" And just what's wrong with the name Jim?" Cat pony:" It's boring. Why are you getting upset?" Guard:" My real name is Jim." Cat pony:" Well then, I'm so sorry that your parents didn't love you." Guard:" That's it! You get over here, right now!" Cat pony:" Nya! No way!" The cat pony started running, and the guard chased her angrily. Terra:" That was rude of her." Maxx:" Yeah. My sister is like that with everypony." Terra:" That was your sister!? But she was so mean, and your so nice!" Maxx:" Well, she's like a sister to me actually. She and I live alone in an apartment, and she has been a good friend to me for a while." Terra:" Wait, I thought you said you aren't good with girls." Maxx:" I'm not. But Xyla is different. She isn't just a mare to me. She and I always treated each other like siblings ever since we ran away from home. I couldn't have any other kind of feelings for her." Terra:" YOU'RE BOTH RUNAWAYS!?" Maxx:" Don't be so surprised. It's not like it's uncommon for Canterlot children these days." Terra:" Wha- huh?" Maxx:" I was born in Canterlot. My parents were rich, but they never payed attention to me, and I was always getting smacked. Either that or lashed with a whip." Terra:" Th-that's terrible..." Maxx:" I'm alright though. Ever since I left, I've loved my new life, and my new sister. Sure she's a little crooked and judgemental sometimes, but that's how she was raised. The only reason I'm different is because of my will." Terra:" Your will?" Maxx:" Some ponies have a stronger will than others, and a stronger resolve. I can't just abandon my sister just because she's a little mean. She found me in a dark alley in the rain, and she and I cared for each other ever since." Terra felt a tear run down her left cheek. Terra:" I see... I wish I had a sister." Maxx:" Heh... she's a hoof full, but I love her all the same. She protects me, and I make sure she doesn't make any regretful life choices. She tends to get into trouble without me." Terra:" I guess that's what real family is." Terra sniffed tearfully. Maxx:" Huh? What's the matter?" Terra wiped her face with a hoof. Terra:" I'm sorry... you shouldn't have seen that..." Maxx:" Hey, something going on?" Terra:" N-no... I shouldn't talk about it." Suddenly, Terra heard a growling noise. Terra:" Wa- was that you?" Maxx: *Blushing* S-sorry! I-I haven't eaten yet! Gotta log off! Heheh..." Terra:" It's alright. I should probably log off too anyways. I'd like to spend some time with my mom right now. But uh... meet again later?" Maxx:" Sure! See ya." Maxx waved a hoof, and a menu appeared in front of him. He pressed the log off button with a hoof, and his avatar disapeared. Terra did the same thing, and she reapeared back in her room. ... Terra sat there a moment, then took the Pon-3 Box off of her face, revealing tears. When she came down stairs, she saw her mother staring at an old picture of the two of them. Alex turned her head to see her, and smiled. Alex:" You looked so happy as a little filly. You were a ray of sunshine." Terra:" I'm sorry I just can't be that way now..." Alex:" I know you're still hurting dear..." Terra:" But I'm NOT hurting! You are! And it's my fault!" Alex:" Come here, sweetie." Terra went up to her mother and hugged her. Terra:" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell, I..." Alex:" Shh... it's alright. Let's talk about something else, shall we? How was your new game? Were you able to make a friend?" Terra:" Um... y-yeah. Yeah, I did make a friend..." They talked about her time in Manerria, and how it felt so real. They talked about Maxx, and how he and Terra were somewhat alike, other than the fact that her father is psychopath, and his parents are rich and selfish. However, she realized that she and him both had somepony that looked after them, and whom love them. Terra:" I'm so grateful you're here with me mom." Alex:" And I'm glad you're here." Alex kissed Terra on the forehead, and to her surprise, Terra fell asleep in her hooves from the embrace. Alex giggled. Alex:" I'll always love you my sweet." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)